Las arañas y Los Duendes azules
by Nikobellicxd
Summary: otro capitulo de este crossover jajajaj bye.
1. Chapter 1

MUY buenas atodos Aki Niko777 okno jajaja xd otro capitulo de la historia de mi primo y se emociono y me debe una soda xd

capitulo 2: LAS ARA AS Y LOS DUENDES AZULES

spiderman y venom canimaban por el bosque

Venom:ay que aburrido solo caminamos en medio del bosque

spiderman:ay al menos quemas calorias Venom

Venom:si creo que tienes razon pero ni si quiera estoy gordo

spiderman:bueno haces piernas o espera no tienes

Venom:jaja muy chistoso

mientras tanto en la pitufialdea omg XD

papa pitufo:bueno despues de vencer a gargamel y aliarnos con las pitufas del valle perdido estamos muy alegres de estar bien

pitufina: eso me pitufea muy feliz

gru on:ay que arto estoy de ser feliz

smurfblossom:eso fue divertido y me encanto la parte en donde mandastes a volar a ese viejo feo jajajaja

tormentina:eso fue rudisimo no tanto como yo lo hago pero fue grandioso

papa pitufo:vamos a comer una pitufimoras

todos:siiiiii

devuelta con el rojo y el negro

Venom: me esta dando hambre creo que no puedo mas abuelita eres tu

Spiderman: no exageres solo hemos caminado 10 minutos

Venom:para mi fueron 10 a os

Spiderman:buscemos un refugio o algo para intentar comer algo y dormir

derrepente ellos vieron un conejo

spiderman:A mira un conejito que bonito dejame saco mi camara

Venom:como diablos tienes eso

Spiderman:recuerda soy peter el fotografo

Venom:a si bueno tomale una foto y nos vamos a buscar refugio

spiderman le tomo una foto pero el conejo abrio los ojos como de sorpendido como eso o-o xd y el conejo se callo asi como el muerto

Venom:ay mira se hace el muertito

spiderman:hay venom si se murio en serio :,V

Venom:emmm tu tuvistes la culpa por que le tomas una foto si sabes que esos animales no aguantan ni una cachetada

spiderman:pero fue sin querer queriendo aparte mejor vamonos ojala no venga otro animal

Venom:cierto oye largate animal rojo

spiderman:oyeee

luego el conejo se levanto y se fue saltando como si nada

spiderman:WOW ostia tio chaval que demonios paso si se hacia el muertito

Venom:te lo dije pero creo que ese conejo se ve raro no es como los demas

Spiderman:si noto que era un poco mas grande que los demas como 10 cm mas altos y ojos saltones

Venom:si que raro no crees bueno mejor buscemos un lugar en donde refugiarnos

los dos heroes iban caminando en el bosque cuando se encontraron un arbusto de vallas

spiderman:o mira ballas vamos a comerlas

luego ellos se las comieron pero luego vieron una ave grande en el cielo

Venom:debemos seguirla? tal vez valla a algun lado y consigamos ayuda

spiderman:tienes razon

los dos intentaron lansar telara as pero no puedieron por que como es una caricatura sin poderes y ellos estan en un mundo de pitufos sin humanos sobrenaturales

Spiderman:o si es un mundo de caricaturas humanos sin poderes

spiderman:el ultimo en llegar es una ara a aplastada jajaja entiendes entiendes

Venom:sisi vamos a correr yo corro mas que tu juas juas juas

luego los dos aracnidos corrieron para seguir a la extra a ave

en el castillo del pelon

GARGAMEL:maldicion esos piutfos como los odio quiero venganza esa pitufina pagara por lo que me hizo

asriel:miau miau xd

gargamel:o tu tuvistes la culpa gato tonto no me distes mas energia para mi y por eso ganaron esos suspiritos asules

azriel:o miauuu

gargamL:callate no te quejes si pudiera ir otra vez pero como que yo tuviera algo para protegerme de ellos

azriel:miau miau miau miau

gargamel:a no interumpas azriel o ya se puedo ponerme un escudo anti pitufos con magia o hacerme pasar poruno ellos que genio soy

azriel:miau :(

gargamel:pero tendre que buscar un libro muy poderoso para eso tal vez si valtazar me preste uno pero esta muy muy lejos de aki

luego llega la ave de gargamel

gargamel:o hola monty te pido un gran favor quiero que me consigas el libro mas poderosos de valtazar se llama magia suprema toma esta carta de parti de mi

gargamel le da la carta a monty

gargamel:vuela vuela ave de rapi a hacia el castillo de valtazar nono espera es hacia el otro lado ave torpe ay esto me gano por tener mascotas tonta

azriel:miau :/

EL ave prendio su vuelo y los dos humanos normales con trajes van en busca de la ave puede que la haigan perdido de vista pero ellos vieron un puente asia el otro lado de exterior donde hay un castillo que pasara despues to be conituned juas juas asi acaba este cap mi primo si que esta loco xd nos vemos en otro capitulo hasta la vista beibi


	2. Chapter 2

MUY buenas atodos Aki Niko777 okno jajaja xd otro capitulo de la historia de mi primo y se emociono y me debe una soda xd

capitulo 2: LAS ARA AS Y LOS DUENDES AZULES

spiderman y venom canimaban por el bosque

Venom:ay que aburrido solo caminamos en medio del bosque

spiderman:ay al menos quemas calorias Venom

Venom:si creo que tienes razon pero ni si quiera estoy gordo

spiderman:bueno haces piernas o espera no tienes

Venom:jaja muy chistoso

mientras tanto en la pitufialdea omg XD

papa pitufo:bueno despues de vencer a gargamel y aliarnos con las pitufas del valle perdido estamos muy alegres de estar bien

pitufina: eso me pitufea muy feliz

gru on:ay que arto estoy de ser feliz

smurfblossom:eso fue divertido y me encanto la parte en donde mandastes a volar a ese viejo feo jajajaja

tormentina:eso fue rudisimo no tanto como yo lo hago pero fue grandioso

papa pitufo:vamos a comer una pitufimoras

todos:siiiiii

devuelta con el rojo y el negro

Venom: me esta dando hambre creo que no puedo mas abuelita eres tu

Spiderman: no exageres solo hemos caminado 10 minutos

Venom:para mi fueron 10 a os

Spiderman:buscemos un refugio o algo para intentar comer algo y dormir

derrepente ellos vieron un conejo

spiderman:A mira un conejito que bonito dejame saco mi camara

Venom:como diablos tienes eso

Spiderman:recuerda soy peter el fotografo

Venom:a si bueno tomale una foto y nos vamos a buscar refugio

spiderman le tomo una foto pero el conejo abrio los ojos como de sorpendido como eso o-o xd y el conejo se callo asi como el muerto

Venom:ay mira se hace el muertito

spiderman:hay venom si se murio en serio :,V

Venom:emmm tu tuvistes la culpa por que le tomas una foto si sabes que esos animales no aguantan ni una cachetada

spiderman:pero fue sin querer queriendo aparte mejor vamonos ojala no venga otro animal

Venom:cierto oye largate animal rojo

spiderman:oyeee

luego el conejo se levanto y se fue saltando como si nada

spiderman:WOW ostia tio chaval que demonios paso si se hacia el muertito

Venom:te lo dije pero creo que ese conejo se ve raro no es como los demas

Spiderman:si noto que era un poco mas grande que los demas como 10 cm mas altos y ojos saltones

Venom:si que raro no crees bueno mejor buscemos un lugar en donde refugiarnos

los dos heroes iban caminando en el bosque cuando se encontraron un arbusto de vallas

spiderman:o mira ballas vamos a comerlas

luego ellos se las comieron pero luego vieron una ave grande en el cielo

Venom:debemos seguirla? tal vez valla a algun lado y consigamos ayuda

spiderman:tienes razon

los dos intentaron lansar telara as pero no puedieron por que como es una caricatura sin poderes y ellos estan en un mundo de pitufos sin humanos sobrenaturales

Spiderman:o si es un mundo de caricaturas humanos sin poderes

spiderman:el ultimo en llegar es una ara a aplastada jajaja entiendes entiendes

Venom:sisi vamos a correr yo corro mas que tu juas juas juas

luego los dos aracnidos corrieron para seguir a la extra a ave

en el castillo del pelon

GARGAMEL:maldicion esos piutfos como los odio quiero venganza esa pitufina pagara por lo que me hizo

asriel:miau miau xd

gargamel:o tu tuvistes la culpa gato tonto no me distes mas energia para mi y por eso ganaron esos suspiritos asules

azriel:o miauuu

gargamL:callate no te quejes si pudiera ir otra vez pero como que yo tuviera algo para protegerme de ellos

azriel:miau miau miau miau

gargamel:a no interumpas azriel o ya se puedo ponerme un escudo anti pitufos con magia o hacerme pasar poruno ellos que genio soy

azriel:miau :(

gargamel:pero tendre que buscar un libro muy poderoso para eso tal vez si valtazar me preste uno pero esta muy muy lejos de aki

luego llega la ave de gargamel

gargamel:o hola monty te pido un gran favor quiero que me consigas el libro mas poderosos de valtazar se llama magia suprema toma esta carta de parti de mi

gargamel le da la carta a monty

gargamel:vuela vuela ave de rapi a hacia el castillo de valtazar nono espera es hacia el otro lado ave torpe ay esto me gano por tener mascotas tonta

azriel:miau :/

EL ave prendio su vuelo y los dos humanos normales con trajes van en busca de la ave puede que la haigan perdido de vista pero ellos vieron un puente asia el otro lado de exterior donde hay un castillo que pasara despues to be conituned juas juas asi acaba este cap mi primo si que esta loco xd nos vemos en otro capitulo hasta la vista beibi


End file.
